


Compassionate Connection

by SinnohRemaker



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnohRemaker/pseuds/SinnohRemaker
Summary: Natsuki has noticed Yuri’s peculiar behavior as of recently, and is starting to worry about her safety. She decides the only way she can save Yuri is by confronting her and convincing her to seek help, but Yuri isn’t in the best state of mind to listen.





	Compassionate Connection

Natsuki dragged her feet as she trudged down the hall, a restless worry settling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t stop thinking about how poorly the last few meetings of the Literature Club had gone, and how much drama and fighting had taken place. She was growing weary of all of the petty bickering, as it made her feel as though the entire club had turned against her. She hated that the place where she’s once felt safe was turning into a breeding ground of hostility, and how stressful it had become to go there. She couldn’t stand the way everyone was acting, she wished things would return to the way they were. It used to be so much fun, reading manga in the back of the club room without a care in the world and writing poetry. That was before Yuri and Monika started acting so weird.

Somehow, in the span of only a few days, Yuri had gone from shy and sensitive to argumentative and vitriolic, taking her repressed emotions out on the other club members. She had never known Yuri to be mean spirited or cruel, but she had said some shocking and downright hurtful things to both her and Monika, and it was really starting to grate on Natsuki’s patience. And Monika’s dismissive attitude towards the situation certainly wasn’t helping.

Maybe part of the reason this was so upsetting to her was because she felt guilty about her part in the fighting. As much as she hated to admit it, she’d said some pretty nasty things as well, and definitely made the negative atmosphere in the club room much worse. She had been feeling a bit on edge lately, but that didn’t really excuse her behavior. Perhaps she was acting strange too. She was torn between wanting to apologize to Yuri and wanting to yell and scream her lungs out, but she couldn’t really choose either option at the moment. She was exiting the school on her way back to her house, and there was nobody around that she could say anything to. She sighed, idling at the crosswalk and waiting for an opportunity to dash over to the other side.

The more she considered it, the more she realized that she was super worried about Yuri, and wanted to do something to help her. She’d caught a glimpse of the self harm scars that lined her wrists the other day, and reading her borderline nonsensical poetry had made her stomach churn. She knew that these were all signs of her rapidly deteriorating mental health, and that it would probably be best for her if she was hospitalized and treated until she was no longer a danger to herself. She felt so helpless, watching Yuri’s mind slowly unravel right before her eyes, completely unable to do anything about it. She wasn’t very close with Yuri, but she’d always wanted to make better friends with her, but she fully understood she’d probably lost her chance to get to know her. Yuri had shut everyone out, and she was completely alone in her own little world. It seemed like it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened to her. Natsuki clenched her fists, gritting her teeth together, frustration overcoming her the more she dwelled on the matter. This was just too awful! She couldn’t just let this happen. She had to do something.

Gathering her courage, she turned in the opposite direction of her house, and began sprinting at a breakneck pace to the route she knew Yuri always took home. She didn’t stop running until she saw the gleaming of Yuri’s violet hair in the distance. Panting and out of breath, she called out Yuri’s name as loud as she could, with caused the taller girl to turn around. Yuri looked startled for a brief moment, before her eyes darkened, a sour expression on her face. 

“Natsuki? What are you doing here? What do you want?”

Natsuki bit her lip, forcing back an agitated response. She had to tread very carefully, otherwise she could mess everything up. 

“Yuri, I... I really need to talk with you.” 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed.

“Make it quick.” 

“Listen... I know you’re probably still angry with me over everything that’s happened. It’s been a hectic couple of days, and just want all of the fighting to stop. I feel really rotten about the way I’ve been handling things, and I wish I’d treated you with more respect. I’m sorry.”

Yuri blinked in surprise.

“Oh... I didn’t realize you felt that way, Natsuki. The truth is, I feel pretty terrible about all of quarreling in the club as well. I’ve been a really horrible Vice President, and I haven’t been managing the situation very tactfully at all. I wish I could do better, but I’ve just been feeling very unusual the past few days. I haven’t been myself at all.”

Natsuki nodded, taking a quick step closer to Yuri. 

“I’ve noticed. I’m not the best at reading other people’s emotions, but I can’t tell there’s something going on with you. You can tell me what’s wrong, you know. I’m here for you.”

Yuri suddenly became flustered. 

“Ah! W-well, I can assure you it’s nothing. Just a little bit of stress is all.”

Natsuki frowned, and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Yuri, I know it’s more than that. I’ve... seen your scars, and-“

“You have?!” 

Yuri interrupted, clearly mortified by Natsuki’s revelation. 

“I have. I know you’re struggling right now, and it really hurts me to see you in so much pain.”

Yuri’s face contorted into an angry scowl

“You wouldn’t understand at all!” 

She spat, disgust rolling off her tongue.

“Believe me when I say I do. I know what it’s like to be tormented by an issue that nobody else can comprehend. It’s the loneliest kind of suffering there is. I wouldn’t want anybody to go through that.” 

Yuri doubled over, clenching fistfuls if her hair and yanking it violently.

“Oh God, I think there’s something wrong with me!” 

She cried, her anguish readily apparent in her tone.

“Yuri! There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re just a little sick right now. But there’s still hope for recovery.”

Yuri shook her head.

“It’s all too much! I can’t take it anymore. I just want it to stop!” 

Unsure of what else to do, Natsuki flung herself at Yuri, wrapping her arms around her torso and squeezing tight.

“Stop! You’re scaring me! I don’t want you to have to suffer like this. I want to help you. If anything where to happen to you, I-I’d...” 

Her voice broke off into a sob, tears flowing down her face as she unceremoniously wept. Yuri paused, and shifted her arms to return Natsuki’s embrace.

“I didn’t know you cared so much for me... I’m sorry for lashing out at you.” 

she murmured, stroking Natsuki’s soft pink hair.

Natsuki simply bawled into Yuri’s chest, gripping the fabric of her blazer tightly.

“I can’t stop worrying about what might happen to you if I let you go. It’s tearing me apart! I can’t stand the thought of it.”

Yuri felt tears begin to prick in the corners of her eyes, her vision going blurry as she started to cry as well. 

“There, there. It’s okay. I swear, nothing is going to happen to me.” 

“Do you promise you won’t hurt yourself anymore?” 

Yuri was silent.

“Well, can you at least promise me you’ll try to seek help?” 

Yuri visibly tensed. 

“Believe me Natsuki, I want to, but I’m... scared. The uncertainty of it all frightens me.”

Natsuki looked up at Yuri, meeting her gaze as well as she could.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. Because I’ll be with you! Every step of the way.” 

Yuri smiled faintly, her eyes aglow with a gentle warmth. 

“Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course I do! Because, well, I love you Yuri! You mean a lot to me.” 

Yuri leaned down and kissed Natsuki’s forehead, giggling as the smaller girl flushed bright red.

“I love you too.”

Natsuki grabbed Yuri’s hand and laced their fingers together, giving a contented sigh as they slowly pulled apart. 

“C’mon, let’s go to your house. We can contact the hospital from there. Then you’ll be on your way to feeling better.” 

Yuri nodded.

“A promise is a promise. I feel much more confident with you by my side.” 

And with that, the two girls headed down the sidewalk together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering why Sayori isn’t mentioned at all in this, it’s because this story takes place during the second run of the game, where Sayori has already been deleted. Also I wrote this at all 4 AM and didn’t proofread, so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
